User blog:HarmonTower805/Happy Tree Friends Battle: Episode 12 - Around the World in 10 minutes
Happy Tree Friends Battle - Episode 12: Around the World in 10 minutes Petunia: I can't believe out team lost for the umpteenth time, THIS IS STUPID!!! Flippy: Well, it was your fault that....... Petunia: MY FAULT!!! You read it to stupidly, Your such a (BEEP), I can't believed that your (BEEP) rejoined Flippy: AND I CAN BELIEVE THAT YOU EVER JOINED THE GAME, (BEEEEEPPP)!! Petunia: That's it, Lysol time!!! Flippy: (In Flipqys voice) NO!!! (Kicks Petunia so hard she flys 100 feet away and cracks her head on a rock) Flaky: Flippy, CALM DOWN!!! Flippy: Sorry Flaky, I just can't stand Petunia anymore, she's such a (BEEP) Flaky: Well I'm going to give her a taste of her own cleaning supply Flippy: Don't you mean MEDICINE?? Flaky: No........CLEANING SUPPLY!!! (AT THE ECPPBAFF) Shifty: So Sniffles says we can go under the force field if that is an option Lifty: We can't, the floor is made of tile, it will take days to how under Nutty: Maybe we can use thisisisisisisisis to get out Sniffles: Wait is that an IMMUNITY CARD!!? Nutty: Yes, I won it in episode 7, I never knew what it did Sniffles: It saves you from elimination, you could have stayed in the game if you would have used it Nutty: Uuuuuhhhhh.........!!! Sniffles: Anyways, I have a solution, the force field isn't a force field at all, it's just hard layers of clear corn syrup Shifty: Which means?? Sniffles: Nutty, can eat through the corn syrup and without it cracking and killing us Mime: That seems like a reasonable idea, I was getting fed up with Macaroni and Cheese Sniffles: So Nutty, lick the walls Nutty: (Licks the Wall) MMMMMMMMMMM (Starts eating the walls at high speed) Sniffles: Hurry, Before this place falls!!! (Everyone gets out safely as Nutty finishes the last of the corn syrup) Mime: Yeah, I'm free Lumpy: Finally, but where do we go now? (Silence) Truffles: Well I think we should go back to the show, I can't wait to get my hands on that wolf, he's such an idiot, he got me ELIMINATED!!! Giggles: Because you cheated, and like cheaters are NOT cool, also, we can't return to the show, or we'll be punished. Truffles: Whatever, I am going back to the show, WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! S.E.W: Ok guys, it's time for the elimination Petunia: Yes, I can't wait for that stupid Pop to be eliminated S.E.W: But there's a twist Petunia: What is it? S.E.W: The contestants get to vote too Petunia: What?! Why?! S.E.W: Well we only got 12 votes, that's 2 votes less than last time, and I can't stand the votes going down, so if we include everyone else, we have a total of 30 votes, so everyone as usual, go to that voting booth over there and vote Cuddles: Alright team, we have to vote for Petunia, because she's stupid ok Russell: Suuuuurrrreeee Cuddles (Cuddles and Toothy walk away) Russell: Change of plan guys, we actually..... Splendid: Vote for Pop? Russell: Wow, Yeah, so vote for Pop since Cudds and Toothy made an alliance with them (Later after the voting) S.E.W: All the votes are counted, TV, display the likes Flippy: 6 Pop: 4 Petunia: 4 Cub: 1 S.E.W: Flippy wins the prize!! Petunia: What!!!!!!!!!!!!! S.E.W: Yep, that's right Flippy gets a prize, which happens to be a geography book Flippy: Well I feel bad for Petunia for not getting the prize so I'll give it to her, I've already gotten As in my Geography class Petunia: Why that's soooooo sweet!!! Pop: Cub was liked only ONCE!!?? S.E.W: Time for the dislikes, Cub is safe with 0 dislikes Cub: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! S.E.W: The prizes are Shifty's leftover Fedoras Cub: (Catches one and puts it on) S.E.W: Next Safe is Flippy with 2 viewer votes and 0 contestant votes = 2 votes, he is safe Flippy: Yes (Catches hat) S.E.W: The last person safe is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . , , . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pop with 3 viewer votes and 3 contestant votes = 6 votes Petunia is eliminated with 2 viewer votes and 5 contestant votes = 7 votes (A record high in votes) Petunia: FAT CHANCE!! I USE MY IMMUNITY CARD!! S.E.W: Well that means Pop is eliminated with 6 votes, so adios Pop Pop: Wait, Cub has to come with me S.E,W: Say What?! Pop: I mean, if I'm eliminated, then my son is going with me, I mean, you can't have a 2 year old left alone on the show right S.E,W: Well, I guess your right, Pop and Cub, You 2 are eliminated Cub: Dada is good Dada Pop: Cub, you called me a good dad!!! (Cries as he hugs him) Goodbye guys S.E.W: Well anyway, Goodbye you two (Pop and Cub are both flung) (Meanwhile at the once was ECPPBAFF) Mime: So We should stay away from going back to the show, because what if there is another ECPPBAFF, EVERYONE AGREE!!? Everyone: Agreed!! (Pop and Cub suddenly fall next to Mime) Mime: Woah, Hi you guys, did you get eliminated too? Pop: Yes, And it's all stupid Petunias fault, What happened here, Everything is destroyed Shifty: Long story, but we are escaping Pop: Where are we going? Lifty: Home of Course! we can use this GPS that I have to get us home (Back at the Show) S.E.W: Congratulations on making it to the Final 9, which is 1 step closer to the merge, but I have a little surprise for you all Petunia: What is it? S.E.W: Well....Since that Team Sneaky and Icebox have only 2 members, I'm deciding that both teams will MERGE Petunia and Flaky: NO WAY, THERE IS NO (Beep) WAY IM GOING TO BE WITH THAT (Beep) S.E.W: Too bad, you guys have to Petunia: Shoot I....aaaaahhhh (Gets sprayed in the eye with Lysol) Flaky: Ha ha Petunia, this is revenge!!! S.E.W: Anyway, Time for the next challenge, It's a Geography bee, I will ask you all questions about the world and the team with all there members gone will be put up for elimination, The last person standing in this challenge will win an immunity card Petunia: Can we do something else, Geography bees are disgusting S.E.W: NO!!! Now get onto the podiums and let's get started Petunia: Uggggghh!!! S.E.W: Anyway, let's get started, I will ask each member of both teams a question, If you get the question wrong then your out Flaky: Ugggh, Petunia you better not make us lose Petunia: Don't worry, I'm king of this S.E.W: First Question, Petunia, What is the Capital of Pennsylvania? Petunia: That's easy, Harrisburg S.E.W: Correct, Question 2, Flippy, What is the capital of Belgium Flippy: Brussells S.E,W: Correct, Question 3, Mole, What is the capital of Luxembourg Mole: (Silence) S.E.W: That's wrong, go sit on the bench in front of the podiums Mole: (Goes over to a rock and sits on it) S.E.W: Close enough, Question 4, Flaky, what is the capital of Norway Flaky: Oslo S.E.W: Correct, Now it's is Team a Sciences Turn, Question 1, Cuddles, What is the Capital of Peru Cuddles: Lima S.E.W: Correct, Next Question, Toothy, What is the capital of Romania Toothy: Uhhhhh.....Budapest?? S.E.W: Sorry, that is wrong, go sit on the bench Toothy: Awww!!! S.E.W: Next Question, Splendid, What is the capital of Uruguay Splendid: Montevideo S.E.W: Correct, Next Question, Lammy, What is the capital of Egypt Lammy: Pondicherry S.E.W: Nope, Wrong answer, the answer is Cario, go sit on the bench, Pondicherry is in India Lifty: Ok guys, we should be arriving at HTF town in about 10 seconds S.E.W: Time for the Next........Lifty!!!? And the Other eliminated contestants?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? Lifty: Gosh Darn it, This GPS is garbage!!!! S.E,W: Everyone, I don't know how you guys escaped, but back to the ECPPBAFF you go, Today's meal is........ Lifty: Mac and Cheese, we know (Everyone gets Flung) S.E.W: That is weird how they escapes, luckily, I just hope that they didn't realize that the force field is actually Corn Syrup, Nah, they must have just went through the top opening where the air comes in, but don't worry I'll fix that later, anyway, back to the Geography Bee, Russell, What is the capital of Japan Russell: Tokyo S.E.W: Correct, Onto Round 2, Instead of Capitals, We will be doing historical Who's and What's, So Question 1, Petunia, What happened on April 14, 1912 Petunia: The Titanic Sunk S.E,W: Correct, Next Question, Flippy, Who discovered Jupiter's Moons Flippy: Galileo Galilee S.E.W: Correct, Next Question, Flaky, Who was the 4th President of the USA Flaky: Uhhhhhh.....Thomas Jefferson S.E.W: Wrong, have a seat on the bench Flaky: Shoot S.E.W: Next Question, Cuddles, What happened on 1897 with J.J Thompson Cuddles: He discovered the..... (Gets sliced by Splendid's Lasers) S.E.W: Splendid!! Splendid: Sorry, I just have a sneezy feeling Russell: What did you really do that for? Splendid: If our Team is up for elimination, there is a chance that the traitor will be eliminated Russell: I see your point, How about I get the answer right and You get it wrong, That way it's not so obvious Splendid: Sounds Good S.E.W: Moving on, Russell, Who invented the Telephone Russell: Alexander Graham Bell S.E.W: Correct, Splendid, What Movie stared Audrey Hepburn in a 1967 movie Splendid: Breakfast at Gucci's S.E.W: Close, but no, Have a seat on the bench Splendid: Shoot S.E.W: Now for the 3rd Round which is about the continents First Question: Petunia, Which Continent are the Atlas Mountains Located Petunia: Asia? S.E.W: Wrong, The answer is Africa, Have a seat, Only 2 people Remain, Flippy If you miss this question, your team loses and Russell gets and immunity card, If he loses, It will be the other way around, The Question is.....What Continent is the Pyrenees Mountains Located Flippy: Europe S.E.W: Correct, Russell, It's your turn, If you get the answer wrong, then Flippy gets the immunity card, and your team is up for elimination, Your question is......What Continent is the Yukon in Russell: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Asia S.E.W: Wrong, Flippy wins the Immunity card and Cuddles' Team is up for Elimination Cuddles: Thanks a lot Russell Russell: Sorry, I didn't know S.E.W: I also Have another surprise TWO ELIMINATED CONTESTANTS WILL REJOIN THE GAME!!! (GASP) Here is how the voting will work this time You can vote 4 eliminated contestants to Rejoin, But 2 will rejoin You can still like and dislike a character from Team Science Ex: Rejoin: Pop, Cub, Lifty, Shifty Like: Cuddles Dislike: Toothy Cuddles: I hope Giggles or Lumpy Rejoin, They're my friends Petunia: NO, GIGGLES IS A (BEEP) Voting Ends: 1/20/15 Pictures of Character gotten from Devianart: Credit to the Guy who made them Truffles: Where am I? I thought this is the way back to the Show, This is just HTF Town (Back at Splendid and Russell's) Splendid: Quick Question Russell, Who was the Stranger who shared the stranger footage with you Russell: Don't know, but the Stranger looked Blue Splendid: That's wierd? S.E.W: (On his Phone) Hey producer, How come Truffles is on the Rejoining list? Producer: Because, I said so Category:Blog posts